1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer game technology, and in particular, to a technique for realizing a knock-away stacked-block game in which a plurality of stacked sub-blocks and a main-block on the sub-blocks are displayed on a display and the sub-blocks are sequentially knocked away from the lower stage.
2. Description of the Related Art
The knock-away stacked-block game is popular since a game player is thrilled by knocking away a block while controlling the knocking force so that stacked objects or blocks remain balanced, and the game player can feel a sense of release from mental tension when the balance is lost. Moreover, or the game is very simple. Accordingly, this type of game can strongly absorb the game player even although it is a classic game. In the knock-away stacked-block game, a main-block is put on stacked sub-blocks, and each of the sub-blocks are physically knocked away with a hammer or the like in sequential order.
Due to the recent progress of technology, various types of game machines using electronic circuits have been proposed. Each of the game machines normally includes an input unit operated by a game player, a game processor for executing game processing based on operations input by the input unit, and a display for displaying the result of the executed processing.
In the field of the game machines, there are portable game machines each including an input unit, a game processor, and a display, which are accommodated in a housing which is small enough to be carried.
The development of attractive game machines of the portable type increasingly required, similarly to other types of game machines. However, since the portable game machines have stricter limitations on hardware, including a storage unit, than the other types of game machines, highly entertaining, attractive game machines are difficult to develop.
Accordingly, the knock-away stacked-block game, which is guaranteed to be highly entertaining, has much appeal as a game adapted for the portable game machine. Nevertheless, no specific method for executing the knock-away stackedblock game in a game machine is currently known.